


Isla de la Dulce Tralier

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, Orphans, Other, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a trailer of my upcoming animated web series Isla de la Dulce.





	Isla de la Dulce Tralier

Nickelodeon 

Fulanita Productions

Mariana walked into a old mansion and suddenly she hears a ghostly moan.

Mariana gulped

Mariana walked into a old room.

But Mariana was lifted by someone and it was a ghostly skeleton conquistador

"Hello"

Mariana screamed

Thunder crashing

A ghostly baby girl crawled to Mariana 

Mariana screamed

A ghostly man was playing the piano but Mariana played the piano.

Mariana sighed in relief until she saws a ghostly woman appears behind her.

Mariana screamed

Creepy music box playing

Isla de la Dulce 

New series coming soon to Nicktoons

Mercedes giggled


End file.
